Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to composition and method for differentiating non-dental mesenchymal stem cells into odontoblasts comprising CPNE7 and pharmaceutical composition for regenerating dental pulp and treating dentin hypersensitivity using the same
Description of the Related Art
Dental pulp is a soft and non-calcified tissue at the center of the tooth occupying the pulp chamber containing nerves and blood vessels. Dentin protects the underlying dental pulp against various harmful stimuli. If there is partial loss of the overlying dentin in response to mechanical trauma, such as tooth preparation, removal of dentinal decay, or tooth attrition, dentinal tubules and odontoblast processes will be exposed to the external environment, causing pulp disease such as dentin hypersensitivity, pulpitis and apical periodontitis and the like. Pulpitis caused by bacterial infection may lead to severe pulp diseases and may successively progress to pulp hyperemia, pulpitis and pulp necrosis. Pulp necrosis prevents the blood supply to the pulp leading to the apical periodontitis or damage to the entire tooth.
For treatment of the apical periodontitis or pulp diseases, pulp capping material and pulp canal filling materials are used and include calcium hydroxides, MTA (Mineral Trioxide Aggregate), Gutta-percha and the like. MTA shows an excellent leakage sealing ability and good biocompatibility with dental tissues.
However the use of MTA is hampered by its high cost and discoloration leading to an esthetic problem. Gutta-percha is relatively low cost and has good flow characteristics. However it is not a physiologically acceptable method because it has disadvantages of causing chronic infectious reactions, low adhesiveness to the dentin, and low ability to regenerate the damaged tissues particularly leading to a loss of viability of the pulp. Up to now, conservative treatments for pulp and dentin diseases present problems of resulting in the weak or brittle teeth or reinfection. Several IPC (Indirect Pulp Capping) studies have shown varying success rates of 73%-97%, but the question of which capping material is optimal is still debatable (Petrou et al. A randomized clinical trial on the use of medical Portland cement, MTA and calcium hydroxide in indirect pulp treatment. Clin Oral Investig. 18(5):1383-1389 2014).
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0089547 discloses compositions for regenerating dentin or pulp tissues, or forming hard tissues containing ameloblast apical bud cells, or cultures thereof. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2009-0033643 discloses tooth stem cells derived from tooth follicles having excellent colony-forming activity and reproductive capability, and a method for cultivating the same.
None are disclosed in the prior arts regarding using dental or nondental mesenchymal stem cells for regeneration of dentin or pulp tissues, or for treating pulp diseases by differentiating the above cells to odontoblasts.